dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlin Snow (Arrowverse)
| PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Jurgens; Jesse Warn; Greg Berlanti | First = Arrow (TV Series) Episode: The Man Under the Hood | Quotation = They call me Killer Frost. Let me show you why. | Speaker = Caitlin Snow | QuoteSource = The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Seeing Red | HistoryText = Caitlin Snow is a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was one of the main antagonists helping out Savitar during the third season of “The Flash.” She eventually redeemed herself near the end of the third season and continues to help the team at S.T.A.R. Labs. Caitlin, along with her frequent colleague Cisco Ramon, first met with Felicity Smoak during one of her trips to visit the comatose Barry Allen. Caitlin worked for S.T.A.R. Labs, and was tasked with performing an inventory of a Starling City warehouse belonging to S.T.A.R. Labs, along with Cisco. Deathstroke showed up to the warehouse, and Caitlin mentioned an energy gun designed by Arthur Light that they could use to stop him. Cisco and Caitlin reported the incident to Felicity Smoak and John Diggle. Caitlin was visibly angry at Felicity for knowing who that man was. Felicity later showed up to Cisco and Caitlin, asking them to make a Mirakuru cure. Season 1 Caitlin was engaged to Ronnie Raymond before his disappearance, and she acted as the S.T.A.R. Labs resident chemist and analyzed Metahuman samples. She was working during the particle accelerator disaster and tended to Barry Allen during his coma with Cisco until he woke up. After he began his crusade as "The Flash" Caitlin became a member of his team with Cisco and Dr. Harrison Wells, before discovering the latter's identity as Eobard Thawne, and provides medical support for the team. Close to season final, she was reunited with Raymond, but he sacrificed himself shortly after. Season 2 After Ronnie's death, Caitlin began to form a romantic relationship with Jay Garrick, whom she tried to help regain his access to the Speed Force. In order to do this she developed the chemicals Velocity-9 through Velocity-11, which could only give him speed for a limited time. As it turned out, Garrick was really the villain Zoom, and he kidnapped Caitlin and took her to Earth-2, where she formed a shaky alliance with her counterpart Killer Frost. The two nearly escaped Zoom's prison, but they were caught and Killer Frost was killed and Caitlin was taken to the Central City Police Department as a captive. She eventually talked Zoom into allowing her to leave, and she then resumed her place at S.T.A.R. Labs, and helped The Flash take Zoom down. Season 3 In the Flashpoint timeline, Caitlin is not a scientist but is a doctor who is unwillingly brought into Ramon Industries by Barry to help him restore the timeline. Following Barry's attempt to restore the timeline, Caitlin is once again a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs, but also seemingly from changing time again she is also a meta-human with abilities similar to her Earth-Two doppelgänger, who she is afraid of becoming like. However, it's also implied that she could have been affected prior to Flashpoint. After being taken over by her rising anger while using her meta-human powers, losing control of her emotions, she briefly started going by her doppelgänger's name Killer Frost. After suffering a clinical death from a seizure and subsequently being revived by her regenerative powers, her biochemistry was altered, culminating in her becoming fully consumed by her anger as Killer Frost, later encountering and allying with Savitar after the proclaimed speedster god reveals his true identity as a future version of Barry Allen. Later, between Cisco giving Caitlin the choice to cure herself rather than force it on her and watching Savitar nearly kill him, Caitlin finally regained her true personality and control of her powers. Despite this, Caitlin decided not to take the cure. Feeling lost to her own identity, Caitlin left Team Flash on good terms to rediscover herself. Season 4 Six months later, having seemingly come to terms with her mistakes as Killer Frost, Caitlin finally decided to re-join Team Flash, only to discover that her Killer Frost-side had returned. Shortly after returning to Team Flash, Caitlin once again began to struggle with her Killer Frost side and eventually lost control. Iris convinced both Caitlin and Killer Frost that they could try to be the same person instead of choosing one life or the other. As such, when preparing to serve as back up to Barry along with Cisco she stated "Snow and Frost standing by" emphasizing that both Caitlin and Killer Frost were prepared to work together to help. When Nazis from Earth-X tried to invade Earth-One, she aided her friends in the battle that followed, earning Mick Rory's affection. In a battle against Clifford DeVoe, she lost her Killer Frost side as a result of DeVoe using Dominic Lanse's powers to create a mental block. After defeating Siren-X from Earth-X, Caitlin discovers that Killer Frost is still inside her, without the presence of dark matter. She later learns, from a suppressed memory, that Killer Frost has been with her since childhood, before she was exposed to the dark matter released by the particle accelerator. Season 5 After defeating DeVoe and getting Ralph back, he discovered that Caitlin father's death certificate was a fake and that he was actually alive. Barry, Cisco and Caitlin eventually found him hiding out in an old warehouse. However, he later revealed himself to be Thomas' evil alternate personality and attempted to kill the team and take over Thomas' body completely. During the fight, Caitlin managed to break through the mental block that DeVoe had created and regain Killer Frost. During a fight with Cicada, Team Flash discovered that Killer Frost is immune to his dagger and could help defeat him. Season 6 | Powers = * : When Caitlin's father, Thomas Snow, learned that his daughter inherited his ALS, he used cryogenic research to freeze the progression of the disease, which also granted Caitlin her newfound powers. They remained dormant for 17 years (apart from a few brief episodes during her childhood), as several tests never showed signs of a meta-gene. Three years after the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator explosion, Caitlin's powers finally emerged fully. ** : After Caitlin and Killer Frost decided to be just one, Caitlin became able to transform into Killer Frost and vice-versa. For example, she remembered her anger against her childhood bully and cut her hand with a broken bottle (which healed immediately) to trigger Killer Frost. Her transformation effects her physical appearance as it turns her hair white/grey and changes her eye color to an icy blue. *** : Caitlin's powers work by absorbing all existing heat around her, thereby reducing the temperature and to freeze targets well-below negative 370 degrees, even shattering beings as powerful as the Black Flash. Furthermore, her powers can reach such low levels that they can completely negate a speedster's healing powers and alternatively neutralize accelerated decomposing. Caitlin can create various ice structures with ease, even creating large bullet proof shields that can with standing point blank automatic rifle rounds, as well as launching upon manifestation sharp projectiles in rapid succession, creating an icy blade around her arm or as means of transportation, by producing icy waves of such propulsive strength, with one hand behind her, to propel herself forth across an ice slide she forms before her with her other hand, similar to Firestorm's fire-based propulsion ability. Her powers can also affect the weather around her, dropping the climate of the area and cause it to snow. Caitlin can also freeze objects without direct contact, as shown when she froze H.R.'s coffee from afar. A tell-tale sign of Caitlin accessing her powers is producing icy mist from her hands. **** Freezing kiss: Caitlin is able to freeze people through a kiss, as shown when she kissed Barry, but was interrupted by Cisco. **** Cryokinetic constructs: Caitlin can create various structures (weapons) made out of ice of which she can utilize during a fight. ***** Ice spike projection: Caitlin is able to create spikes out of ice in order to use in combat as projectiles, daggers, swords, and claws. ***** Cryokinetic surfing: Caitlin can freeze particles around her, utilizing it to create an ice slide which she can use to get around much faster. She can also use her cryogenic powers to continuously propel her on the slide to increase her speed by placing one hand behind her to push herself along. Caitlin can also extend the slide while propelling herself along by freezing the particles in front of her when she is on the ice slide. **** Freezing breath: Caitlin is able to create a fog with her breath. About six months following the defeat of Savitar, Caitlin, as Killer Frost, grew powerful enough to orally produce cold mists with enough momentum to knock several people backwards and off their feet. **** Cold immunity: An added benefit to her powers, Caitlin also exhibits a high resistance to frigid temperatures. She is shown to be able to hold the ice constructs she manifests with little trouble. She was also seen unaffected by a snowstorm she created after escaping S.T.A.R. Labs and later when her father decreased the temperature in the room to absolute zero. *** : While accessing her powers, Caitlin's metabolic rate is augmented to offset cold tissue destruction, allowing her endure more grievous injuries and likewise heal much faster than even a speedster, though foreign matter must first be taken out to not impede the healing. After clinically dying from a combination of a seizure and her reopened impalement wound, she was immediately resuscitated into a stable and cognitive state while her wound seamlessly healed completely in seconds. However, her healing powers only work when her Killer Frost side takes over, as wounds inflicted by Amunet left Caitlin bruised and requiring stitches. *** : Caitlin and Killer Frost are able to talk to each other whenever one of them is in control. | Abilities = * : Proof of her genius mind is that Eobard recruited her to his S.T.A.R. Labs team, and he only took the best and brightest minds. ** : As a member of S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin has some technological skills of note, albeit not her main area of expertise. This is evident in her ability to reprogram the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City in order to locate Clyde Mardon. Caitlin was able to determine that Ramsey Deacon's powers produced an organic virus and helped Cisco to create a compound to invert it. ** : Caitlin is an expert in medical care and acts Team Flash's medical support. Caitlin monitored Barry Allen's condition while he was comatose. She was also able to cure him when he was poisoned by Kyle Nimbus and patch him up when he was seriously injured by Tony Woodward, including setting his shoulder back into place. Caitlin was also able to patch up Eobard Thawne after he was brutally beaten up by his Reverse-Flash speed mirage. Caitlin once mentioned that she knows how to perform a lobotomy, a procedure that requires both training and skill in the field of neurosurgery. Caitlin even had the ability to potentially surgically extract a thermite bomb from Lisa Snart's head. Caitlin is well-trained in obstetrics, as shown when she monitored Cecille Horton's pregnancy after the latter gained meta-human powers. Caitlin was even able to successfully deliver Jenna West at S.T.A.R. Labs. * : Caitlin lately uses the threat of unleashing Killer Frost to get people to back off. As Killer Frost, her icy glare is enough to scare regular people into silence. However, arrogant or rightfully confident people are not scared of her. * : To a yet to be elaborated degree, during the six months in which she worked as an enforcer for Amunet Black, Caitlin as Killer Frost developed a measure of sheer hand-to-hand combat skills when she reversed an arm bar Norvok exerted upon her, slamming and pinning him painfully against a pinball machine. Caitlin was able to hold her own and even briefly push back Orlin Dwyer. Caitlin even managed to hold her own against an older Grace Gibbons for a while, but was eventually overwhelmed. ** : During the Earth-X invasion, Killer Frost was able to create ice swords and take down multiple Nazis with ease. ** : Caitlin displayed incredible accuracy when armed with a Cold Gun, able to incapacitate a riled-up Barry running wildly around S.T.A.R. Labs after he gained enhanced super-speed, something even Cisco was unable to accomplish with his vibrational blasts. After Clifford DeVoe seemingly took away her powers, Caitlin began occasionally the Cold Gun as her primary weapon of choice when operating in the field. ** Skilled Knife wielder: During a fight with Cicada, Killer Frost displayed incredible proficiency with a dagger, even managing to injure him. * : Caitlin is shown to have a remarkable level of endurance. Despite sustaining grievous from an attack by Abra Kadabra, she was able to maintain consciousness through the surgery while instructing Julian in removing the shrapnel from her body. Also, despite being brutally pummeled into unconsciousness by Amunet, Caitlin was able to recover enough to flee when Amunet was distracted and eventually stitch up her own injuries. Caitlin was also able to eventually overpower Killer Frost and coexist with her alter-ego. During a fight with an older Grace Gibbons, Caitlin managed to keep fighting against her despite having multiple injuries on the arms, until was beaten for the first. | Weaknesses = * Power-dampening tech: Like most meta-humans, if Caitlin is wearing power-dampening cuffs, she can't use her powers. * Carbine: Caitlin has implied that like her Earth-2 counterpart, her powers have no effect on carbine. * Abnormally high temperatures (possibly): While never seen, it's possible that Killer Frost can't use her powers under intense heat. ** "Flashtime": Killer Frost can't use her powers while moving at high speeds since this causes friction between her atoms and friction creates intense heat under these circumstances. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Caitlin Snow is portrayed by Danielle Panabaker. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = killer-frost | Wikipedia = Killer Frost | Links = * IMDb Character Page: Caitlin Snow }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:S.T.A.R. Labs staff members Category:Scientists Category:Flash Supporting Cast Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Vigilantes Category:New 52 Characters